


Spell proofing

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, In three words : Molly Ships It, References to the one-shot comic from Action in a Distance - Ships in the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Spell proofing... or rather beta-reading.





	Spell proofing

When Molly brings him a paper stack with that look in her eyes, Nightingale takes his fountain pen out.

  
She has been living in England for decades, but writes with strange turns of phrase sometimes. Nightingale suspects they are remains of her mother's tongue - not that he speaks the language of the fae.

  
Lately her prose's subject has shifted but Nightingale isn't too disturbed. He is flattered, he guesses, and rather amused.

  
"This wouldn't happen, you realise."

  
"..."

  
"You might want to mention that."

  
"..."

  
"In the summary perhaps? Or in the author's notes?"

  
She remains silent, but he hadn't expected otherwise.


End file.
